Game over
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Caminas, con arma en mano, lenta y sigilosamente por las oscuras y frias calles de Philadelphia. No puedes descuidarte, tienes que estar atento a tu ambiente, ya que esa es la diferencia... entre la vida y la muerte. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Analisis de Conducta".


**Game over**

* * *

**Summary:** Caminas, con arma en mano, lenta y sigilosamente por las oscuras y frias calles de Philadelphia. No puedes descuidarte, tienes que estar atento a tu ambiente, ya que esa es la diferencia... entre la vida y la muerte. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Analisis de Conducta".

**Disclaimer:** Mentes criminales no es mío, es de sus creadores respectivos.

**Rated:** T

**Genre: **Suspense/Family

**Palabras:** 632

* * *

**...Call my name and save me from the dark...**

**Amy Lee, Bring me to Life**

* * *

El lugar no podía ser mas oscuro. Mas peligroso. Mas aterrador. Y sin embargo tu, el Dr. Spencer Reid, te hallabas alli, justo en la boca del lobo.

Normalmente no estarías solo: a pesar de los años que han pasado sigues siendo "el chico bonito" del equipo y se preocupan por ti, por lo que ocurre, por lo que sucede a tu alrederor. A veces demasiado. Sin embargo, estas eran otras circunstancias, que habias que afrontar.

Tenias muy en cuenta que a quien te enfrentabas: era alguien especialmente hábil en lo que hacia, tanto asi que ni siquiera Morgan o Hotch podrían hacer algo.

Caminas, con arma en mano, lenta y sigilosamente por las oscuras y frias calles de Philadelphia. No puedes descuidarte, tienes que estar atento a tu ambiente, ya que esa es la diferencia… entre la vida y la muerte.

Se podía cortar la tensión con una navaja. Se sentía en el aire la amenaza. Y lo ffic que en tu situación podías hacer era tratar de adivinar –literalmente- el próximo movimiento.

Pero nunca esperaste este:

**-BANG! BANG!**

Sentiste calor en tu pecho, para posteriormente sentir el color escarlata emanando del mismo. Antes de caer, pudiste notar que las perforaciones de tu pecho a la altura del fficia eran mas marcadas, clara señal de que te dispararon por la espalda. Muy buena deducción. Lástima que sea la última.

Caes al suelo, esperando tu inminente final. Completamente solo. Sin nadie que te ayude. Siempre te preguntaste como seria tu final, no? Pues asi lo es, mi estimado Doctor. Todo ha terminado.

Game over.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Si! Venci al tio Spence!**

**-Ves, te dije que lo harias!**

Tu solo observas nuevamente las letras de "Game over" en la pantalla y sueltas el control de videojuego para ver a tus "victimarios":

Jack Hotchner y Henry LaMontage.

Como es posible que unos niños, de 10 y 6 años respectivamente, puedan ser mejores en algo tan complejo –y violento- que alguien con múltiples doctorados como tu?

No hay duda, los niños han cambiado: antes los entretenias con tus trucos de "magia" -si, ya se que es ilusionismo, provocado por la velocidad de la luz y el efecto que capta nuestro cerebro, no hace falta que lo recuerdes-, pero ahora, ya no los pueden sacar de los videojuegos, los cuales consideras muy fuertes como para que Hotch y JJ los dejen jugar. Pero no eres el padre de ellos, no puedes opinar gran cosa.

Te haces a un lado para dejar que los niños sigan jugando, a la vez que piensas como fue que llegaste a estar allí. Sencillo: Morgan en una cita –que espera no sea interrumpida por el trabajo-, Hotch con los altos mandos, además de una JJ ocupada. Y como ni de broma dejarían los niños con Rossi o con Garcia –muchos riesgos que habría de por medio-, el vino a ser la única opción de confianza con la cual dejarlos. Sin embargo, no estaba solo:

**-Quien lo diría? Como fue que pase de una feliz soltera a madre de tres?**

**-Dimelo a mi… Callahan.**

**-Para ser alguien con memoria eidética no recuerdas mi nombre.**

**-No creo que haya algún problema, Kate.**

Ella solo te sonríe a la vez que te entrega una taza de te, igual a la que ella esta bebiendo, a la vez que observan a Jack y a Henry absortos en el videojuego. Tu solo los observas, a la vez que vuelve a la mente un hecho irrefutable: tu familia, esa que has formado en el transcurso de estos 10 años, siempre estará contigo… en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

**You'll never walk alone…**

**Himno no oficial del Liverpool FC**

* * *

**Espero sus opinions, es la primera vez que participo en un reto y quiero ver como me sale este, espero sus reviews.**

**De hecho, esta idea de los foros ya me esta agradando –tambien estoy en uno de Avengers, es La Torre Stark, por si quieren ver- y de hecho estoy pensando seriamente en hacer uno en donde no hay –el fandom de RWBY me llama, se me hace que allí lo fundo, pero eso luego lo veremos-.**

**Bien, a ver como me va en el reto, espero lo que me digan, saludos.**


End file.
